Life after the ring
by orlidevil
Summary: It begains after the ring is destory and everyone went back to living the way they have been before the ring of power came in the shire. It also deal with Legolas be in love and a golden elf. There also have a hobbit-elf too.
1. Default Chapter

all started off in the Shire" Galadriel started the story ~The Story~  
  
"Princess Jasmine, get back over here." King Sebastian said to his youngest daughter.  
  
"But Father." Jasmine told her dad  
  
"No buts, I lost your mother and I'm not going to lose you." he sat down in the middle of the forest that could lead to Lorthlorien or Mirkwood"You wonder what happened to the world after the ring was destroyed or even to middle earth when it was in war?" Galadriel told the youngest elves of the elf kind in Lothlorien.They all looked at her like they wanted to know.  
  
"Well it .  
  
"Where we going and what happened to mom." Jasmine wondered.  
  
"Well I don't know if I want to see Celeborn or Thranduil and your mom died." Sebastian told her sitting down and holding his daughter in his lap. ~Flashback~ "Sophia, where you going?" Sebastian asked his wife.  
  
"I'm going to see Queen Celebrian's daughter and her." Sophia said getting her stuff on the horse.  
  
"Hon it dangerous out there. There are orcs and other stuff. The shire is the safest place for you and Jasmine." Sebastian said as seen his wife left and ignored him.  
  
Sophia rode with Jasmine in front of her.  
  
"Mommy, where we going." Jasmine, a year old, asked.  
  
"To Rivendell, Hon, where you'll be safe with the elves." Sophia said as the horse got scared as two orcs appear.  
  
"Hand over the girl" one of them said  
  
"Over my dead body." Sophia held Jasmine to her.  
  
"That can be arranged," the other orc said.  
  
Jasmine started to cry and then Gilgalad appeared and tried to take Jasmine away and Sophia told Jasmine to go to him getting her sword trying to fight the orcs off but one of the orcs stabbed her in the heart and killed her right in front of Jasmine. Gilgalad covered her face and sighed.  
  
He took Jasmine on the horse and rode back to the Shire but got stop but Celebrian and a 20-year-old elf.  
  
"What happened?" Celebrian asked.  
  
"She got killed, Mommy." Alkaphic told her reading Gilgalad's mind.  
  
"Smart elf I see you have there, Celebrian." Gilgalad said." Elrond must be happy for his daughter."  
  
"She isn't Elrond's daughter. She's a full elf. She's Haldir's daughter and mine." Celebrian explained, as he looked shocked. "Don't ask. Okay."  
  
Gilgalad agreed and went to the Shire with Jasmine. Jasmine looked at the elf princess and made a face at her and laughed as she laughed back. Celebrian smiled knowing what was going to happen to them both.  
  
"Where's my wife?" Sebastian asked seeing the royal elves on the border of the Shire.  
  
"She was killed by two orcs," Celebrian told him.  
  
" Jasmine?" Sebastian asked.  
  
"She's with my daughter playing right now." Celebrian replied as Jasmine and Alkaphic ran to them. Jasmine went to her dad. "Thank you Queen Celebrian." Sebastian said  
  
"Just remember when you're old. Take her to Celeborn, my father," Celebrian replied picking up Alkaphic and watching her say "good bye hobbits" in Elvish and rode off back to Rivendell.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
"So yeah I'm getting old Jasmine." Sebastian told his daughter laying down and looking at her.  
  
"Daddy, you're not old." Jasmine told to her dad.  
  
"Jasmine just go to Lothlorien and I love you." Sebastian said his last words to her.  
  
Jasmine got scared and got on the pony looking at the woods not knowing the way to Lothlorien. She heard some Elvish and hid behind a tree with the pony.  
  
"Well Galadriel isn't going to be happy about this." Rumil said picking up a red scarf.  
  
"Why is that Uncle Rumil" Alkaphic asked running to him.  
  
"Because, Hon, the royal hobbit and daughter are dead. The daughter is dead somewhere. Remember those orcs you killed somehow when you were with your father. They're out there somewhere still." Opumil said walking to them and picking up the princess. Alkaphic looked at them weird and crawled away giggling in Elvish. As Opumil and Rumil burnt the Hobbit and said some stuff in Elvish, Haldir took Alkaphic and jumped on the horse and went back home.  
  
Jasmine saw them ride the other way and went the opposite way. She got stopped by and elf.  
  
"Leave me alone." Jasmine cried. "Shh little one. We're not going to hurt you." Sindle said.  
  
"My daddy is dead." Jasmine cried more.  
  
"Aren't you out of the shire? Come on follow me to my home." Sindle said. Jasmine agreed and went with Sindle to Mirkwood. They Arrived in Mirkwood and Thranduil showed up at the gate with his son, Legolas. "What's this? A hobbit?"  
  
"Sire, her father was murdered." Sindle replied.  
  
"No he wasn't father. He died of a heart attack and she is Princess Jasmine, the princess hobbit of the shire." Legolas told his father.  
  
"Well, I'm taking a guess she was on her way to Celeborn." Sindle nods.  
  
"Well you need to stay with us. I know Legolas will teach you to be a warrior hobbit like your mother." Thranduil said picking her up and putting her on the horse riding to the house. Legolas went out to the other elves and practiced his shooting as Jasmine watched.  
  
"You want to try." Legolas asked.  
  
"I don't know." Jasmine said seeing the bow in her arms.  
  
"Try." Legolas said.  
  
Jasmine tried and hit a tree not the orc statue. "Oops."  
  
"It's okay. Just go say sorry to the tree." Legolas said. Jasmine laughed and walked away as Legolas said sorry  
  
Jasmine stayed with Sindle, Legolas and Thranduil. She knew she was a hobbit but she was growing up to think she was an elf-hobbit kind since she spent 30 years with them.  
  
Legolas told her about the golden elf princess and how he was supposed to marry her but never saw her. But the day came where Jasmine had to return to the Shire and see the guy she was engaged to. So she said bye to the Elves but before she left, Thranduil came up to her.  
  
"Jasmine, since you have become a warrior hobbit, we are willing to give you a chance to be mortal or immortal like us elves."  
  
"Um, I would like to be immortal. I have nothing to worried about falling in love like the princess elf from Rivendell." Jasmine explained.  
  
Thranduil walked up to Sindle and got the crown and cup with red wine and handed her the cup. "Drink this and wear the crown at the same time." Thranduil instructed. Jasmine did that and went to sleep as Thranduil cast a spell on her. When she woke up, she saw golden hair in her face. She looked up to see the golden elf Princess. "Aren't you out of the shire little hobbit girl?" Alkaphic asked her as they both held arrows to each other's head. Alkaphic saw Mirkwood bows and put her bow down looking at her. "What are you doing with a Mirkwood bow?"  
  
"I was raised there stupid elf." Jasmine replied not knowing she was the one Legolas was supposed to be married to.  
  
"You know I could have kill you before you tried to get me." Alkaphic got on her horse with the golden hair and heard Legolas's voice and ran off before he saw her.  
  
"Okay weird." Jasmine said as Legolas appeared.  
  
Legolas laughs and knowing he missed his fiancé.  
  
"Why would she leave if she knew you were coming?" Jasmine asked.  
  
"We're not allowed to see each other because of the rules." Legolas explained.  
  
"Oh do tell." Jasmine said looking at him.  
  
"Well in the Elvish traditions, the female elf isn't allowed to see her mate until the wedding day between the moonlight and then they can be wed and live a normal life but the catch is that most elves marry their own kind of elf. Alkaphic is stubborn like you and wants to get married to any kind of elf but humans want her. She isn't going to give up her immortality to be with a human and she knew her heart belongs to me since I meet her the day of her birth." Legolas explain sighing.  
  
"Oh tell me the day you met Alkaphic." Jasmine said as Legolas told her the story.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Legolas and Thranduil were standing in front of a leaf basket and looked at Celeborn who was hold a little elf.  
  
"Well Celeborn, Galadriel gave you another Daughter, huh?" Thranduil asked.  
  
"No my daughter did. She gave me another granddaughter but the thing is she doesn't look like an elf-human kind. She looks like a full elf." Celeborn said. Legolas looked at him with a smirk.  
  
Thranduil laughs. " I think my son like the sound of that."  
  
"He should since the prophecies said a golden warrior princess will get him and," Celeborn said pointing as he takes off the little elf princess's hat and showed the golden hair that she had little of. "She is the golden princess and Galaden is supposed to be coming with her horse soon but the prophecies said that my daughter had to cheat on her husband to get the golden elf." Celeborn said looking at Celebrian who was flirting and talking to Haldir.  
  
"I think we found the father." Galaden and Thranduil said at the same time.  
  
"In Deed." Celeborn said put the Elf in the basket and walk to them.  
  
Legolas waited and went to her and saw the bracelet of gold on her arm and then looked at Galaden. "Her name is?"  
  
"Alkaphic." She told him seeing the connection between them already.  
  
Legolas whispers in Elvish. "She's pretty and I would like her as my wife."  
  
"You will Legolas." Sindle replied walking over and getting him while Thranduil got ready to go back.  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
"Oh so you knew from the day you elves are born who you're supposed to marry." Jasmine asked confused.  
  
"Not really." Legolas replied as she got on her horses and walked closer to the Shire.  
  
"Why do you know so much?" Jasmine asked looking at him  
  
"Look Jasmine you're a hobbit. You should be worried about marrying your own kind and not about me and who I marry." Legolas said out of nowhere.  
  
"Legolas, I don't have any feelings for you sheesh. I'm just saying you elves know a lot and whom am I marrying?" she asked.  
  
"You're supposed to be marrying Frodo Baggins but your heart belongs to Merry, his cousin. That's all I can say." Legolas said stopping as she got to the gates of her house.  
  
She watched Legolas ride off and saw Frodo there.  
  
"Well isn't it the hobbit princess." Frodo said smirking. Jasmine rolled her eyes.  
  
"What wrong Jasmine." Frodo asked as Merry came up to them and she felt strange but she knew Legolas was say the truth and got scared trying to get out and head back to Legolas but she didn't.  
  
"Nothing. Well excuse me I'm going in." Jasmine said as she got off the horse and went inside the house and lay on her bed wondering what was going to happen to Legolas since the next moonlight was tomorrow. Is he going to be married tomorrow or the first moonlight of the month of the prophecies? 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter 2 "Frodo, we must be going. We don't want to keep Pippin and Sam waiting. We were supposed to meet them soon to go to the Council about the lost ring remember." Merry said.  
Jasmine listened to them. "What lost ring?"  
"The one the hobbit princess had when she disappeared." Merry replied.  
"Oh. Who all is going?" Jasmine asked.  
"Well, the Fellowship and that's about it." Frodo replied.  
"Fellowship? Oh. The Dark Lord's ring fellowship. I've heard many tales. None of which seem likely." Jasmine said, "But what about this ring?"  
"He wants the Fellowship to find it and find out why it was not taken by the Dark Lord. See we didn't know about the hobbit ring. He just told us about it. It was never found and kept away evil." Frodo said.  
"But mama gave it to me." Jasmine said, "When I was born. Is that why the orcs were always after me?"  
"They still are." Merry replied.  
  
"They shall not find what they are looking for near me." Jasmine said and went back to bed.  
Frodo and Merry laughed and went to meet the others to go to Rivendell. Jasmine slowly got up and rode out to where she thought was home. She saw Celeborn and Haldir talking. Though she thought Haldir was Legolas. She silently walked up beside them.  
"Why are you talking to a Lothlorien elf when you should be talking to Mirkwood elves?" Jasmine asked.  
Haldir looked up and grinned. "Do I know you?"  
"I'm Jasmine." She answered.  
Haldir and Celeborn looked at each other.  
"The hobbit princess." Haldir said.  
"Take her to the council. Elrond will want to see her." Celeborn said, "Make sure she is not harmed."  
"I am a warrior myself. I do not need guarded." Jasmine replied.  
"She will go, Celeborn." Haldir replied, "Come on. I'm sure Elrond and the fellowship will love to see you."  
Jasmine rolled her eyes and followed him as they rode off to Rivendell. When Haldir and Jasmine arrived, all the fellowship except Legolas was there. Jasmine looked at them. Elrond looked at her.  
"A new member of the fellowship?" Elrond asked.  
"I am Princess Jasmine, daughter of King Sebastian. Heir to the hobbit thrown." Jasmine replied walking up.  
"Well, good to have you here. Maybe you can tell us the tale of this ring you bare." Elrond replied.  
"I bare no ring." Jasmine replied, knowing she was lying. It was on her hand but no one could see it but her.  
"It is invisible to those who do not wield it." Gandalf said, "She can hide the truth and a lot more with that ring if she wishes. It has unique powers given to Sophia by the elves."  
"And when Sophia died it passed to her daughter." Elrond replied.  
"And her daughter has it to this day." Jasmine replied, "She would have buried it with her father had the elves not burnt his body when he died."  
Legolas finally got to the meeting.  
"Sorry I was detained." Legolas said, "What's she doing here?"  
Jasmine looked over at him and shakes her head.  
"Celeborn told me to bring her." Haldir replied.  
"Who's the golden elf princess and what makes her that?" Jasmine asked.  
"The golden elf princess is my wife's daughter, Alkaphic. She is a full elf with golden hair. She's also Haldir's daughter. You know her quite well actually Jasmine." Elrond replied, "She was there when your mother was killed. She was there when your father died. She knew you were supposed to go to Lothlorien but instead of looking for you the elves thought you were dead and the orcs got the ring."  
"I remember playing with an Elven child." Jasmine replied, "Don't know much about her though."  
"Back to business. What makes the ring avoid evil?" Elrond asked.  
"The will power of that who bares it and a mother's love." Jasmine replied.  
"She's right. Her mother was a very smart hobbit to tell her that." Gandalf replied.  
"What powers does it have Gandalf?" Elrond asked.  
"The ring gives her the power to change sides in war if she needs to in order to help her side. She can also heal wounds fast and keep a hobbit or man from death if she makes it fast enough to their side. She can also change shapes if she needs camouflage." Gandalf replied, "And I see before Thranduil let her leave he gave her the ultimate gift of immortality."  
Jasmine smiled. "That he did Gandalf."  
"Destroying the ruling ring destroyed a lot of the evil." Elrond said, "But we have more to fear. The orcs are still yearning to have that ring. They want the Dark Lord back. They will do whatever it takes to get to the hobbit who has it."  
Jasmine stood up. "Let them come then. I'm not scared of orcs. They are troublesome creatures."  
"You are brave young one." Aragorn said, "But these orcs are no match for you."  
"I do not fear them." Jasmine said looking at Aragorn scornfully and walking off.  
Jasmine walked to the waterfall in the middle of Rivendell and sat down to think. She hated being forced to do anything. She liked to do things her own way and the way the meeting was going she wasn't going to get her way. Alkaphic came up behind her.  
"So you're the one who was supposed to live in Lothlorien but never came." Alkaphic said.  
"You're the one that burnt my father and agreed that I was dead and walked away showing me the path I needed to take." Jasmine replied.  
"You want to go back don't you?" Alkaphic asked, "You don't like what your hobbit life has in store for you?"  
"I just think we should be able to pick who we marry. I'm pretty much a narrow-minded hobbit. I'm not like the others. I like adventure and getting out and doing things. Maybe it's the way I grew up." Jasmine replied shrugging, "Story time is still big on my list though. The normal hobbit wants." She added giggling a little.  
"You think we should pick who we marry?" Alkaphic asked.  
"Yeah. You know, I don't really like Frodo but I'm forced to marry him. He actually gets on my nerves." Jasmine answered, "Now I like Merry even if he is Frodo's cousin."  
"But we are kids. We cannot choose such things by ourselves." Alkaphic explained, "We don't know what to look for or what we want."  
"I don't know about you but I'm no kid. I came to age when I went back to the Shire." Jasmine said a little irritated at being called a kid, "And I know what I want. I want someone who doesn't annoy me and think he's a big shot because he saved Middle Earth. There were three other hobbits in that group so he's not exactly that big and brave."  
Alkaphic laughed a little. "You are right of course. And there was a dwarf and elf and human and wizard."  
"Actually, there were two humans. Pity one had to be wasted on hobbits who didn't know how to run." Jasmine replied, "The other one is marring your sister Arwen right? He seems nice."  
"Yeah he is." Alkaphic said laughing at her pitying Boromir.  
"He knows a lot of different languages doesn't he?" Jasmine asked, "But not as many as I."  
"He does know many languages from different parts of the land." Alkaphic said, "You don't look much like a hobbit."  
Jasmine laughed a little. "I never have. I always ate and ran around. Kept me thin and full of energy. Daddy didn't like me running around because of the orcs. He was scared I'd end up like mommy."  
"The council is almost over. I must go." Alkaphic said.  
  
"Can I come? I don't want to be near Frodo right now. He'll annoy me." Jasmine replied.  
"I guess. You can come with me home." Alkaphic said and walked off. Jasmine followed her staying out of site.  
"You're right. I do want to go back home to Mirkwood." Jasmine whispers walking past the council.  
"Hush. They will hear us." Alkaphic replied softly and kept walking.  
Jasmine nodded and stayed quiet while she walked with Alkaphic. She smiled seeing Frodo look around.  
"Where'd Jasmine go?" Frodo asked.  
"Probably for a walk." Aragorn replied.  
"But we need her here still." Frodo said, "What if she gets hurt wandering around by herself?"  
"She will be fine in the walls of Rivendell." Gandalf said.  
That's all she heard before Alkaphic pulled her away and started walking again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
After they got past hearing range of the council, they began to talk  
again.  
"Snoopy little hobbit, aren't you?" Alkaphic asked, "Always wanting to know what's going on?"  
"It's a bad habit." Jasmine replied looking down.  
Alkaphic laughed a little. "Stay here." She said as she left her side to go talk to Celebrian.  
Thinking it was safe because they were still in Rivendell, Jasmine stayed where she was left. All of a sudden, she felt someone grab her and let out a deafening cry and struggled to get free. An orc had grabbed her to get the ring. She heard a soft whistle and then the orc let go falling to the ground with a thud. She turned and looked at the orc and then ran hiding up in the nearest tree.  
Legolas heard Jasmine's cry and got up to search for her. She was like a sister to him and he refused to let her get killed. He smiled when he got to where she used to be standing. He saw the dead orc and her up in a tree for protection. He walked over to the tree.  
"Come down, Jasmine." Legolas said sweetly.  
"The bittersweet sound of a homeland elf." Jasmine said a little scared but jumped out of the tree into his arms, "I am aloud to call Mirkwood home right?"  
"Yes. You can call Mirkwood home even if the Shire is really your home." Legolas replied laughing.  
Jasmine smiled a little. "I'm sorry for running. I wanted an adventure and well Alkaphic said I could come with her. Then she told me to stay here and then the orc grabbed me. I thought I was safe." Jasmine tried to explain. "I'm not in Rivendell anymore am I?"  
"It's okay, Jasmine. You're not hurt are you?" Legolas asked, "No you're not in Rivendell. You're in Alkaphic's mother's home."  
"I'm fine." Jasmine said, "The ring keeps me safe. You should go back. Alkaphic should be back anytime."  
Legolas nods and walks back to the council as Alkaphic came back.  
"Mother says you can come now." Alkaphic said.  
"Shouldn't I be at the council?" Jasmine asked.  
"Elrond will understand." Alkaphic said as they walked to her mother.  
Jasmine looked at Celebrian. "You. You're the one that kept me safe when my mom was killed. You took me back to daddy."  
Celebrian smiled and nodded. "But you were supposed to go to Lothlorien when King Sebastian died. I hear you missed and went to Mirkwood."  
"Sindle picked me up. I was scared when Alkaphic came so I hid until she left." Jasmine replied.  
"That's quite all right. You were safe. That's all that matters." Celebrian said.  
"What happens if I died?" Jasmine asked.  
"The orcs would get the ring and the Darkness would be back in Middle Earth." Celebrian replied, "When you pass through Lothlorien again, Galadriel will show you."  
"All right." Jasmine replied, "I better get back to the council. Can you help me?"  
"Alkaphic will take you back." Celebrian said.  
Alkaphic nodded and started walking away. Jasmine followed until they were back in Rivendell. She went on her own after that and went back to the council where Thranduil, Galadriel, and Celeborn were now waiting. Jasmine sat down away from the hobbits and looked at them.  
"Where have you been?" Thranduil asked.  
"I went to visit Alkaphic's mom." Jasmine replied.  
"That is terribly dangerous for you to do." Thranduil said, "Especially when orcs are after you."  
"I'm sorry." Jasmine said and looked down.  
"She was in no danger from the orcs. Nor will she ever be." Elrond said.  
"What do you mean?" Celeborn asked, "Her mother died with it." "Actually, I had it when mother died." Jasmine replied. "For the fact that her mother gave her life for her child and because of Thranduil." Elrond said. "What did he do to her?" Galadriel said. "I only made her immortal like an elf." Thranduil said. "You did more." Gandalf replied, "You did not know she wielded the ring when you changed her." Jasmine looked at them confused. "What does this mean?" Merry asked. "It means that she is the only one who can kill herself. When she gets bored of living she will die. No other death can get her." Elrond replied, "For instance that orc that grabbed her. No one was around to shoot an arrow at it. Her ring saved her." "If you will notice. She doesn't look anything like you four hobbits." Gandalf said, "She used to have brown almost black straight hair. Now it is blonde and she has blue eyes like the elves. She also has better hearing and sense of danger than even the elves do now. If she pays attention to what her senses are telling her. And yes she has the power to read minds and speak through your mind."  
"I know nothing about the uses of that." Jasmine said.  
Merry looked over at her smiling a little and so did Frodo. Sam and Pippin looked at Merry.  
"What are you doing?" Pippin asked Merry.  
"Looking at the beautiful hobbit princess." Merry replied.  
"But she's Frodo's." Sam said.  
"I can still look." Merry said growling.  
"Calm your nerves hobbits." Jasmine said, "I will do things my way. If I choose to marry who I am supposed to it will happen. However, I doubt I will seeing how he annoys me."  
Frodo looked at her. "But that's breaking the rules."  
"Rules are meant to be broken dear boy." Jasmine replied giving a smirk.  
"That's not fair." Frodo said getting up.  
"Life isn't supposed to be fair." Jasmine replied, "As if you haven't figured it out, I make my own decisions and I do what I want. If you get in my way, you will get hurt."  
"Sit Frodo." Aragorn said.  
Frodo growled and sat down.  
"Are we turning into a dog now, Frodo?" Jasmine asked.  
Frodo shook his head and got back up walking over to her. She looked at him.  
"What is so wrong with me?" Frodo snarled.  
"You act as if you're better than everyone else. Sorry to say you didn't destroy the ring alone. A human died for your friends. Can you say the same for yourself? All you did was kill Gollum." Jasmine replied bitterly.  
"That is not true." Frodo replied.  
"Are you saying my father lied?" Jasmine asked standing up getting angry.  
"He didn't tell the truth." Frodo growled, "He made promises he knew he couldn't keep. He broke every promise he ever made."  
Jasmine pushed him to the ground. "I suggest you shut up and sit down before you get into more trouble than you can handle." She snapped, "You never tell the princess the king lied. It is rather disrespectful."  
Merry looked at her surprised. "I wont get on her bad side. That's for sure."  
Frodo got up and sat back down.  
"Now I really must be going." Jasmine said, "For I have things to do back home in the Shire."  
  
"Let me go with you." Legolas said.  
"Anyone who wants may come Legolas. I never pass up good company." Jasmine replied smiling, "Or protection."  
Legolas and Jasmine walked toward the Shire together.  
"I don't get it. Why can't you see Alkaphic before the wedding?" Jasmine asked.  
"Because its against the regulations of the elves and Mirkwood." Legolas replied, "Supposedly if we see each other one of us will be killed or hurt to bad to be of any use to the elf civilization. And in turn both elves will die of a broken heart."  
"But when do you get married?" Jasmine asked.  
"The next full moon of the prophecies." Legolas replied smiling, "I can't wait."  
"Can I come?" Jasmine asked smiling.  
"Of course. I wouldn't want my lovely little sis not to be there." Legolas replied grinning, "As long as I can come to hers."  
"You can when I have one." Jasmine replied laughing.  
"You will. And it will be a nice one. Like no other Hobbit wedding." Legolas replied getting to the Shire. 


End file.
